Banished Shinobi of Ice and Fire
by Shenduku Buriza
Summary: Imagine if Squad 7 went on the Bride Mission to the Land of Waves and not even the help of KakashiSensei could help them defeat Zabuza and Haku! What if they had help from two mysterious Shinobi? This…is their story…
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Imagine if Squad 7 went on the Bride Mission to the Land of Waves and not even the help of Kakashi-Sensei could help them defeat Zabuza and Haku! What if they had help from two mysterious Shinobi? This…is their story…_

The dense fog rolled in as a voice mockingly laughed. "So many vitals to choose from the four of you…which one is good…which shall I cut first? Maybe that pretty little pink-haired one…or that nervous shaking one…or how about you, the one in such bright clothing…begging to get cut down!"

Four Zabuza's appeared from nowhere and surrounded the party. Sakura jumped in front of the Bridge Builder to protect him.

"Don't get so sure of yourself." Four Kakashi clones appeared and dealt with the four water clones.

Zabuza laughed as he and Haku appeared in front of Kakashi. Zabuza had his zanbatou drawn and ready to swing. "Very good Copy Ninja! Let us see how you do against the two of us!"

Haku prepared his needles. "Please forgive us, but this is the path we must take."

Naruto prepared the Windmill Shuriken. "We'll make sure you don't' come back after this round!"

Sasuke got behind him and got his kunai out. "You won't escape!" The two threw their weapons straight for Haku. However the feminine Shinobi moved so fast it appeared as if the weapons went right threw him with no damage and Naruto got hit in the arm with the Kunai as Sasuke barely dodged the Shuriken. "Damn, he's too fast!"

Haku glanced at the two. "This is the end for you…I cannot be caught! Thousand Needles of Death!" Naruto and Sasuke got skewered by water needles as Haku stomped the ground.

Zabuza and Kakashi continued their fight with a clash of Kunai and sword. Zabuza gave an evil laugh, "Now Haku!" Haku nodded and performed a handseal. "Crystal Ice Mirrors!"

Kakashi was surrounded by ice walls all around and above him as Haku stepped into them and began moving as fast as he could. "Now you shall see my true speed. Can you keep up with this, even using your Sharingan?"

Kakashi kept up best he could. "What!? How can he be this fast!?" Kakashi did his best to keep up and dodged as best as he could. He countered most of the needles but whenever he tried to attack, he just got knocked back. He had no time to even perform a handseal.

Zabuza's eyes went wide as he charged in with a blitz. "DIE!" He swung his sword right for Sakura's gut to cut her in half. She screamed as a clash was heard right in front of her.

A Shinobi dressed in all white stood in front of her, he was holding the blade with one hand and pushing Zabuza back. "Now now, picking on a little girl? Isn't that a little low? Even for you Momochi Zabuza!?"

Zabuza's eyes went wide. "How do you know who I am!?" The young boy was around 17. He had on white leather boots that were padded and white leather gloves that left his finger's exposed and reached up to his elbows. He had a strange forehead protector around his right arm, a hood masked his face but his light blue eyes shone through the hole. He pushed Zabuza right back and took a fighting stance, his fingers bent down and his palms out with his left hand bent down, his legs spread apart.

"I am Shenduku Buriza! The Graceful White Spirit of the Mist Village!"

To be Continued!


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Chapter 1-**

**Part 2**

Zabuza slammed his sword into the ground and just laughed. "I thought you looked familiar boy! You're that weakling of the Shenduku Clan! I had heard you had been banished and had died."

Buriza just smirked. "Banished, I was and you know those accusations were false!"

Sakura just watched the boy who stood in front of her and Tasuna. Was this a new friend, or a worse foe? She mustered up her courage to speak. "Hey, just who are you?"

Buriza glanced back and gave a smile. "I'm someone who's gonna help protect you! I have an old score to settle with him, so leave him to me. And don't worry about your friends, they're in good hands, although hot ones."

Sakura simply blinked, but was grateful to have someone else to help them. Kakashi breathed heavily, trying to keep up with Haku's movements, the sharingan the only thing keeping him alive. Haku stopped and watched him. "Now for my ultimate strike!" He began to move with an extremely rapid pace as the ring of mirrors exploded.

Kakashi protected himself but soon found it unnecessary as a dome of fire covered him. "When against Ice, fire is best. Although, I think I should turn things up a few thousand degrees!" Kakashi's eyes went wide as he saw a ninja in red in front of him, protecting him. "Who are you?"

The red ninja smirked and took a stance with his hands like talons and out like an eagle's wings. "The name's Blaisuzu Hinotama, remember it and remember it well!" The boy was the same age and of similar stature, only a bit more muscular, than Buriza. He wore long red robes with black, padded, steel boots. His hands were covered with black gloves with some sort of patch on the bottom, they were fingerless and only covered his down to his wrists, the rest of his hands were completely bandaged and the bandages extended into his shirt.

Haku and Zabuza jumped and landed back to back. Buriza and Hinotama circled around them, Buriza facing Zabuza while Hinotama faced Haku. Kakashi joined the fight and stood to the right of Zabuza and Haku, while Naruto and Sasuke tookt he left side.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3

**Chapter 1**

**Part 3**

Buriza made the first move and struck like a bolt of lightning. He swung a kick straight at Zabuza's head. Haku stepped in the way and blocked with his needles. "1,000 needles of death!" Buriza smirked as he spun once and froze all of the needles and made them drop harmlessly and shatter on the ground. "No good! My Arctic Wind will freeze any water getting near me!" A white mist glowed around him.

Hinotama rushed in next. "Here I come!" He threw three quick handseals and his fists ignited in flame as he began a rapid barrage against Zabuza who barely had a chance to block with his sword. "Flaming Fist: Phoenix Barrage!" Hinotama's fists finished with one last hit which made an explosion sending Zabuza flying backwards.

Buriza got behind Zabuza and threw his hands to the ground. "Ice Barricade!" A large ice wall appeared as he shouted with Zabuza crashed into and froze around him leaving only his feet and head exposed. "I've got you! Finish it!"

Sasuke jumped up. "He's mine!" Sasuke threw his fuuma Shuriken straight at Zabuza. Lucky for Zabuza that Haku stepped in the way just in time to deflect the shuriken.

Suddenly, out of the mist, several more shinobi lunged out. The Hero Ninja were barely able to block the attacks. Kakashi looked at the enemy. "Things just got a bit crowded."

Hinotama smirked at Kakashi. "We're on the small fries!" Buriza gave a nod. "You handle them for now!"

Hinotama and Buriza charged and smacked back their attackers. The foes came from all directions. Hinotama ducked down and put his hands together with his palms up. "Go!" Buriza jumped up high with a big jump. The two shouted together, "Twin Style Strike: Twin Flare Shot!" Buriza charged up a ball of ice in his hands as Hinotama charged up a fireball. They landed back to back and spun as they shot out bullets of fire and ice that shot all around sending their henchmen flying.

Kakashi drew a scroll. "Your future is death Zabuza! Earth Style: Fang Pursuit Jutsu!" The dogs appeared around Zabuza to hold him down more as Kakashi charged up his Lightning Edge and charged in.

Haku blocked another barrage from Naruto but got hit by Sasuke from behind. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Haku got scorched by the fireball. But he used the fire to get right in the way of Kakashi's Lightning Edge. "What!?" Haku fell uselessly to the ground.

Zabuza let out a roar. "You'll pay for that Kakashi! Thank you Haku…you'll be avenged!" He smashed the ice and knocked back the dogs that held him.

Buriza came out of nowhere. "Now's our chance!" He slammed his fist into Zabuza's back. Hinotama came from above. "Phoenix Talon: Dive Bomb!" He slammed a fire fist into Zabuza and burned him to the ground. "It seems we've won…"

Zabuza swung his sword and Haku somehow let out a barrage of needles. Zabuza's bandages fell off revealing his face. "It's not over yet!" Haku did another handseal. "10,000 needles of death and destruction!"

Buriza's eyes went wide. "I won't be able to stop that!" He deflected all the needles he could as did Hinotama to protect everyone. Buriza panted as he got up after the shower of needles. "Now it's going to end…Let's go Zabuza!" He drew his wooden sword and charged in. Zabuza just laughed. "You think that puny toothpick will beat me!? Fine, your funeral kid!" He charged in.

Hinotama went in with blinding speed, a trail of fire behind him. "Let's see what's best! Your speed or my strength!" Haku lunged with full speed as Hinotama swung with his full force behind his fiery punch…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 1 Part 4

**Chapter 1**

**Part 4**

The hits were followed by a large explosion. Two figures where tossed aside like rag dolls from the fight but were covered by the smoke.

Sakura squinted and looked around. "Who won? Please tell me those two are alright…"

Naruto shuddered a bit. "Wow, that's how strong these guys are? I'm glad I don't have to fully fight any of them on my own! Believe it!"

The smoke slowly settled as two figures stood triumphant. Haku was the first one seen on the ground. Beside him lay, the red ninja, Hinotama slowly getting up. "Wow, I barely had enough time to dodge those ice spears, he's almost as good as you Buriza!"

Buriza and Zabuza had clashed and stood grappling, each one trying to push the other. Buriza growled as he gained a small amount of footing. "I won't lose to a traitor like you!"

Zabuza gave a shout as he pushed Buriza right back. "You're one to talk! You abandoned the Mist long before I did!" Both the combatants suddenly jumped away from each other as an arrow flew right between them and would have gotten them both.

"Well, well. Time's up Zabuza. Looks like you've failed." A small man with an army of thugs stood at one end of the bridge.

Zabuza gave a growl. "What are you talking about!? We had a deal Gatou!"

Gatou smirked. "We HAD a deal is right. Now we don't, your contract is terminated. Get him boys!" Gatou's henchmen closed in, swords and bows drawn. A volley of arrows was fired.

An ice wall intercepted some while others were burned to ash by fireballs. The white and red shinobi stood in front, protecting Zabuza. "W-What are you two doing!?"

Buriza gave a smirk. "You're from the Mist, same as I am. Even if we've both lost that home, we should still fight to defend our homeless comrades" He smirked at Zabuza and gave a nod.

Gatou's henchmen smirked. One of them stepped forward. "How are the two of you gonna stand up to all of us?"

Buriza just smirked and raised up several dozen ice spears. Hinotama snickered and showed his 'evil' face as he ignited his fists. The henchmen charged and got mowed down by ice and fire barrages. Gatou himself tried to run but got caught. "Going somewhere you snake?" Zabuza smirked as he cut Gatou down with a single slash of his sword.

Haku moved as fast as he could. "1,000 Needles of death!" He smirked and stomped his foot as he sent waves of needles flying at the henchmen.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Kakashi and Naruto had joined in the fight with their shadow clones. Sasuke snickered as he got his large shuriken and fireball jutsu ready. Sakura smiled as she watched everyone fighting together, side by side.

It wasn't ten minutes before all of Gatou's henchmen were beaten down or had fled far away. Buriza smiled as he stared down Zabuza. "I guess we don't really have that much of a grudge now do we?"

Zabuza shook his head. "No. And you, young swordsman…won…the duel…" He fell to the ground, he had cuts all along his sides and a large wound on his gut, from Buriza's ice sword.

"ZABUZA!" Haku ran and knelt at Zabuza's side. "You cannot leave me here alone like this…" Zabuza shook his head. "I'm sorry…Haku…I'm sorry, that I didn't pay more attention to all you had done for me…Thank…you…" He closed his eyes as his bandaged face was revealed. Haku fell over. "W-What?" he removed his mast and let it fall. "I see…I too took a wound, I guess all that fighting tore it wider…You there, Shinobi of white…Why do you seem so familiar?"

Buriza's eyes had gone wide at the mask-less Haku. "Haku-Sama!" He ran to him and knelt down. "I-It's me! Your cousin Buriza! I can't believe it…you were alive this whole time!? Y-You can't die!"

TO BE CONCLUDED!


	5. Chapter 1 Part 5

**Chapter 1**

**Part 5**

Haku stared up and smiled at Buriza. "I'm glad…at least another of us can survive. I know you didn't do what they blame you for…I trust you that much Buriza-Otoko…Please, carry on our line with honor and dignity…take care of yourse…lf…" He clutched his wound and breathed heavily and sharply.

Buriza's eyes went wide. "Hey! Haku-Sama! Haku-Sama! Don't you dare die!" He pulled out a medical kit and tried to patch up the wounds, but he had almost no supplies left. He had used them all up after treating Hinotama's wounds from a few weeks ago…

Haku smiled with that warm soft smile. "It's ok…I don't care anymore…as long as I know…you'll remember me…" He slowly closed his eyes as his body fell limp.

Sakura whipped her eyes. "both of them…tried to help us…I can't believe, they both had to…" She put her hands over her face to hide her tears.

Hinotama patted her on the shoulder. "It's alright…They both realized, they couldn't continue down this path. This was the only honorable end for them."

Sakura glanced up at him. "Shinobi aren't supposed to show their emotions…so why am I crying?"

Hinotama sighed and leaned back a bit. "Because you're human…and I'm certain, Zabuza and Haku are happy someone is crying for them..."

Buriza took both the body of Zabuza and Haku and gave them a proper burial in the woods. Hinotama sighed and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Come on, let's get going…"

Squad 7 was traveling down the now complete bridge. Naruto gave a sigh. "Man, who were those guys? I can't believe they left without saying even a goodbye!"

Sasuke gave a chuckle. "Heh, who needs them around anyway. That Ice guy was trying too hard to be cool. Pun not intended."

Naruto gave a loud laugh. "And that fire guy was just too hyper!"

Sakura smirked, "yeah, almost as hyper as you are Naruto!"

Even Kakashi gave a laugh. "you guys should be thanking them. They sure helped us out of a jam. And it's not nice to insult people like that.

Sasuke found his cheeks being pulled back by a pair of white gloves. "Trying too hard to be cool? Oh come on now, I am the coolest of cool!"

Naruto yelped as his cheeks were pulled by a pair of red gloves. "Want me to show ya what hyper is!?"

Sakura smiled and ran up and hugged the two Shinobi. Buriza and Hinotama stood behind the group. "What are you both doing here!? I thought you would have left?"

Buriza shook his head. "Nah, we like you guys too much. And besides, we don't really have any other place to go. So we might as well hang around with you guys for a bit…if the famous Copy Ninja doesn't mind?"

Sakura gave Kakashi a hopeful look. He gave a sigh and nodded. "Seems I can't go against it, you two are welcome to travel with us and help protect us until we get back to the village."

The shinobi of fire and ice gave each other a high five and smirked. Hinotama chuckled. "Looks like we're on our way1"

Buriza gave a nod. "yeah! I think this is the start of a fresh new journey!"

Squad 7 and the new two new allies set off back towards Konoha, whatever will await them? New adventures, new friends, old and new foes, maybe even a little romance? Who knows, but the story will be played out as long as Ice and Fire stand together!

CHAPTER END!

COMING SOON: Chapter 2


	6. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Chapter 2**

**Part 1**

"Boooooooooor-ed!" Buriza fell back against the bed. He gave a long drawn out yawn.

Hinotama huffed and rolled his eyes. "Hey! I'm the impatient one! What's got you so wound up anyway?"

Buriza hopped up and groaned. "They give us this apartment to live in and allow us to stay for a few weeks, but we can't do anything!"

Hinotama sighed as he dropped from the ceiling, he had been doing some chakra training by walking on the roof and working out by doing pull ups. "Well what can we do? I mean we are technically…"

"I know what we are! And yeah, yeah I know! Lord Hokage's orders and all that, but my skills are getting so rusty just sitting around here! They won't even give us a chance to help anyone out!"

"How long have we been here?"

"About a week. We haven't even seen Naruto and the others at all either. Wonder how they're all doing?" Buriza laid back and closed his eyes. "Look, all I'm saying is we came here to help people, and nobody's even let us out of our room!"

Just then, a small bag came flying through the window and landed on Buriza's face. "Ow! Hey! Who the…"

"Guess you two must have really been bored huh?" came a sweet voice through the window. Sakura popped up and smiled at them.

Hinotama smirked, "Well if it isn't Ms. Forehead!" he started to laugh but Buriza threw a few water bottles at him.

"Ignore him. So what're you doing here Sakura-Chan?"

"I got lucky enough to come tell you guys that you're wanted at the Hokage's Office! You'd better get there right away!" She hopped down and waited for them at the door. The two exited and followed her towards the Hokage's Office.

"Any idea what this is all about?"

Sakura smiled sweetly and gave a nod. "Yeah! They're apparently considering letting you two become official Konoha Shinobi!"

Buriza and Hinotama smiled at each other with a glimmer of hope in their eyes.


	7. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Chapter 2**

**Part 2**

Buriza and Hinotama stood nervously before the Hokage. Neither of them knew exactly what this was about. "Honorable Lord Third Hokage!"

The Third had a light laugh. "No need to be so formal gentlemen. I suppose Sakura told you about this business of ours. It seems you two are Wandering Shinobi. Although you want a home. I know you haven't been allowed to see much of anything, but of what you've seen so far, what do you think of fair Konoha?"

Buriza stepped forward and gave the old man a soft smile. "Lord Hokage, I think this is one of the most beautiful villages I've ever seen, even more so than those depicted in fairy tales."

Hinotama took a more relaxed stance and nodded. "Yeah, this is the kind of place someone could get used to living in!"

Hokage smiled reminiscently. "I'm glad to hear that you think so. Because I shall now offer unto you two the chance to become one of our villagers, permanently! How does that sound my friends?"

The two Shinobi's eyes lit up. "That sounds great Hokage-Sama!" Buriza had nearly jumped through the roof.

Hinotama gave a huff and a smirk. "Sure, sounds good to me. I mean it's not like we have any better place to go." That comment was followed by a loud smack to the back of Hinotama's head.

"Baka! This could be our one chance to find a home and you're going to ruin it by being rude!?" Buriza was glaring at his partner.

"Ow! Why did you hit me!?"

"Baka! I just told you! You're being rude to the most honorable person we've ever met!"

"So you hit me for that!?"

"Yes!"

The Hokage just laughed at the two. "Now now, settle down you two. No reason to get mad or be rude. I do have a task for you two."

Buriza blinked at the Third. "What is it? We'll do anything to become a part of this village."

Hokage got a deep, serious look. "This will be a difficult task. There is going to be a tournament soon. It is for people just like you. Different people from across the land will gather here soon. They will fight to pass many challenges."

Hinotama narrowed his eyes. "And just what does the winner of this contest get for their hard work?"

"The prize is…the chance to live wherever their heart desires. All crimes of the past will be forgiven, to some degree at least."

Buriza's eyes lit up even more. "Well that's the most perfect prize we could hope for! Sign us up and give us the info!"

"Done and done." The Hokage handed them some papers. "I thought you might like it, so I took the liberty of giving you the sponsorship and putting in your names. The test will be in a week. Be ready for it!"

The two shinobi saluted and turned out the door to tell their friends the news.


	8. Chapter 2 Part 3

**Chapter 2**

**Part 3**

Buriza and Hinotama walked and laughed as they talked with Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. Sasuke was as stoic as ever, rarely taking part in the conversation and only snickering to insult Hinotama or Naruto.

Kakashi slapped Buriza on the back. "I'm quite surprised Lord Hokage has allowed you two to take part in the tournament. I would think he'd make you pass some kind of preliminary test first."

Buriza gave a shrug, "Who knows? We might just have to."

Hinotama showed his trademark evil grin as he threw a punch in the air. "No matter what it is though, bring it on! I'll burn anything that stands in my way to ashes!"

Naruto gave a cheer. "That's the spirit Dattebayo! Although don't think you can stop me from becoming Hokage!"

The group had a small laugh again at Naruto's overconfidence. Buriza smiled gently at Naruto. "Oh? So you want to be Hokage? That'll be a long, hard road. I hope you make it Naruto-Kun.

Hinotama gave another smirk. "Although the Kage is the best of the best, no way can you outmatch us!"

Naruto gave a growl and pointed at Hinotama. "Wanna say that again!? You want a piece of me!?"

"A piece? I'll rip the whole darn thing apart! Bring it Shorty!"

A single blow knocked them both to the ground. Buriza and Sakura both said, "Knock it off idiot! Don't pick meaningless fights!" The two glanced at each other and blinked and both gave yet another laugh at how alike Hinotama and Naruto were and how Buriza and Sakura treated them.

Kakashi's stomach began to growl as he chuckled weakly. "A ninja needs to keep up his strength. Let's go find some food."

Naruto jumped up instantly and shouted, "RAMEN!"

Hinotama tilted his head as he got up. "Ramen? Sounds odd, but as long as it's spicy I'm good!"

Naruto jumped back a few feet. "You're never heard of Ramen!?" He patted Hinotama's shoulder. "You poor guy, don't worry! I'll get some Ramen in you stat!" He pushed Hinotama along as the others followed.

Something in the shop caught Buriza's eye. "You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"Ok! Hurry up Buriza-Kun!" Sakura waved as she followed.

"Careful not to get lost." Kakashi pulled out his Icha Icha paradise as they walked. "How many times do I have to tell you Naruto, you need to eat better things than Ramen all the time?" The group argued about eating habits the whole way, which made them even hungrier!

The group sat at Ichiraku Ramen for nearly half an hour without any sign of Buriza. Hinotama and Naruto both put down their 20th bowl and sighed happily. "Boy am I stuffed!"

Kakashi glanced around as he finished his third bowl. "Hm, anyone else think it's strange that Buriza-Sama isn't back yet?"

Sasuke had only eaten one bowl and sat with his hands together resting under his chin. "I noticed a while ago, there hasn't been any trace of him since he left. And the area seems kind of empty doesn't it?"

They all looked around at the lack of people. Kakashi paid for everyone as they left. "I think we'd better go have a look." Hinotama had a serious look, but said nothing.

Naruto looked up at Hinotama. "Huh? What's up? Something the matter?"

Hino shook himself out of his daze and glanced at Naruto. "Just thinking about something in the past, a bit of a flashback."

"Sakura, Sasuke, you look around the market where we split up. Naruto, Hinotama, you look around the apartment you and Buriza were living at. I'll check around the park which is pretty close by."

"Roger!" They all split up to search. Sakura was the first to notice something was off…

"MURDERER! GET OUT OF OUR VILLAGE! HANG HIM! BURN HIM ALIVE! YOU MONSTER!" A large crowd had gathered around. It was an angry mob. Sakura and Sasuke moved closer to the center to what they were all gathered around. Several people threw rocks at a man in the center, he was holding his head as if trying to suppress some terrible memory…

It was Buriza…

TO BE CONTINUED………………………


	9. Chapter 2 Part 4

**Chapter 2**

**Part 4**

Buriza struggled to a knee. "Leave me alone. Why do you force me to endure this kind of torment?"

Sakura started to run to his side. "Hey! Leave him alone! Buriza-Kun!"

Sasuke held her by the arm to stop her. "This is his problem. Let him deal with it.

"Get out of here! We don't want you here!" More people hurled more things at him.

Buriza winced as he got to his feet. "Do your worst and be done with it."

Kakashi appeared. "That's enough. Go on and get back to your business. There isn't' anything more for you all to worry about."

The crowd hesitantly dispersed slowly. Kakashi sighed. "What a relief." Buriza managed to walk away a bit as Hinotama and Naruto came running up.

"Why did you intervene Kakashi?"

"If I hadn't, they probably would have killed you. I think it's about time for you to do some explaining…" Kakashi turned to Buriza and pointed a kunai knife at Buriza.

Hinotama just looked at Buriza as if to ask what he wants to do.

Buriza shook his head. "Not here... Let's take a walk if you don't mind…"

Kakashi gave a nod. "If that's the way you want it. You have our trust thanks to what you did for us back in the Land of Waves."

Sakura gave a worried look at the two shinobi, not sure of what to think of them now. She thought they were her best friends, but what could their past be hiding?

Before they knew it, the group was in the training grounds where Team 7 had fought to get Kakashi's bells. They had walked the entire way in silence. Buriza sighed as he felt the wind hit him. "Guess it's time to start our story then isn't it…" He took a long deep breath as everyone took a seat but him and Hinotama.

"As you know, we weren't born in the Land of Fire, nor were we born as wandering Shinobi. I was born in the Snow Country, born a Snow Shinobi of the Shenduku Clan, we're extremely well known there."

Kakashi gave a slow nod. "Yes. I have indeed heard of them. So you're the heir to that Clan…"

Buriza nodded too. "Yeah, that's me. Me and my little sister Yae, who's one year younger than me are the heirs of that clan. I trained hard to live up to that title. I became as strong as I could and rose to the top of my class, much like you Sasuke. However without real experience, no one believed in me as a true Shinobi. One day I was given a mission to protect a village from a rogue group of bandits."

"That's where I come in. I was born into a small rogue camp not too far from Konoha. They didn't cause any trouble, so we were mostly left alone. I lived a normal life, always being treated as the 'class clown' for my weak skills. My home also got asked to send help. Buriza and I met there. We had a few fights, but other than that we got along fairly well."

"We fought off our first successful bandit raid, winning the trust of the villagers and we protected that village like it was our own! However, after about a week the bandits got fed up and let loose an all out attack…"

"There were only about thirty of them. But they were only toying with us. We never really saw their plan. We fought them off viciously; we managed to evacuate all the villagers safely but…"

"But then, the bandit's true plans were set into action. Several explosives went off as the real threat attacked, a group of Missing Ninja attacked. We nearly died…"

"I don't remember what happened next, just a burning light that seemed to absorb all other light. Then a loud explosion."

"The bandits were defeated, but a giant explosion totally devastated the entire village. And without any of the bandits left, the entire village blamed us for destroying their homes…However, it was my fault…I couldn't stop any of it…so I took the full blame…So only one of us would have to live a life of hatred…I haven't returned home, or even known a home since…"

"I traveled with him, to know he wouldn't have to bear the hatred alone. Everywhere we went, we were treated as monsters for destroying that village. We've been looking for peace and acceptance this whole time." He sighed softly and closed his eyes.

Buriza turned his eyes skyward and gazed as if he were looking into the past. "We hoped this place would be our new home. But it seems our past has even followed us here! And if the Hokage were to find out…"

"I already know…I heard the whole story, and even saw you, Buriza-San, be attacked by the villagers…" The Hokage walked forward from under a tree, smoking his pipe.


End file.
